Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relates to a display technology field, more particularly, relates to a test device and a method of manufacturing the test device, and a display apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
In an industry of manufacturing a Thin-Film-Transistor-Liquid-Crystal-Display (referred to as TFT-LCD), it often involves defective products due to pollution of material and process. Timely and accurately analyzing reasons leading to the defective products and proposing solutions are very important to improve the quality of products, save manufacturing cost and increase profit.
The main parameters to evaluate pollution of a liquid crystal display panel comprise Voltage Holding Ratio (referred to as VHR), Ion Density, residual DC voltage (referred to as RDC), etc. In order to test liquid crystal characteristics of the whole liquid crystal display panel, it is necessary to apply a DC voltage on the whole liquid crystal display panel. Unfortunately, it is impossible in the prior art to apply the DC voltage on the whole liquid crystal display panel, and a testing method in the prior art can test only a part of the whole liquid crystal display panel. Thereby, the testing data obtained by such testing method is not the data of the whole liquid crystal display panel, and there are some errors between them. Another testing method in the prior art is to test a small liquid crystal test box (or referred to as Minicell) self-made in a laboratory by simulating factory mass production conditions. However, it is impossible to obtain the liquid crystal test box on the same conditions as the factory due to laboratory conditions and equipment limitations. Moreover, there is large human pollution, and the testing result is not accurate and lacks practical significance.